Yellow Ledbetter
Yellow Ledbetter is the second episode of the sixth season of and the one hundred and thirteenth episode of the series overall. Summary A LONG WAY HOME — Knowing she needs to come to terms with the loss of Damon, Elena turns to Alaric to help her move on with her life. Enzo convinces Caroline to join him as he tracks down a lead to get Damon and Bonnie back, but Caroline is shocked when they make an unexpected detour and uncover what Stefan has been up to. Meanwhile, Matt worries about Jeremy who is spending time with Sarah, a mysterious girl who has recently arrived in Mystic Falls. Elsewhere, Tripp, leader of the community protection program, makes an interesting confession to Matt about his connection to the town. Lastly, with the Other Side destroyed and gone for good, Damon and Bonnie reluctantly bond together to uncover the mystery of where they are and how they are going to get back home. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Guest Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah Co-Starring *Salina Soto as Coat Check Girl Trivia *Antagonists: Enzo and Tripp. * This episode is Elena and Damon-centric and is also the first flashback episode of the season by relating to key moments of their relationship. *The dimension where Bonnie and Damon were trapped is first seen in full depth. ** It is revealed that Bonnie and Damon are stuck in a temporal time loop of the same day-- May 10th, 1994. ** Damon gave it the nickname, the "Otherworldly Time Dimension," but it was later revealed in Let Her Go that not only is it really known as a Prison World, but there are actually more than one. *Katerina Petrova was mentioned in this episode by Elena when she recalls that in As I Lay Dying, Katherine told her that it was okay to love both Stefan and Damon, because she did as well. It is also the first mention of doppelgängers this season, as Elena calls Katherine her "evil doppelgänger." *Elena is seen packing up reminders of her relationship with Damon to be put in storage before Alaric compels her to forget their relationship. She's seen packing up photos, some of Damon's clothes, and a diary, among other things. *Elena recalls several key romantic memories with Damon. These are also the memories that are later shown to be altered by Alaric's compulsion. **Damon and Elena's first meeting in Elena's flashback in The Departed. **Damon and Elena's first kiss in The New Deal. **Damon and Elena's first dance in Miss Mystic Falls. **Damon and Elena's make out scene in Heart of Darkness. **Damon giving Elena back her necklace, which was originally given to her by Stefan, on Elena's birthday as a gift in The Birthday. This is also shown to be the moment when Elena first knew she loved Damon. *Alaric compelled Elena to forget about her feelings for Damon, and without her memories of loving him, she now sees him only as Stefan's brother and a monster. Alaric was shocked by the hatred she showed of Damon right after her "signature" memory was altered, when the sound of Damon's name caused her to remember that he tried to kill Jeremy in The Return. *Elena is surprised that Caroline is against her plan of having Alaric compel away her love for Damon, but Caroline reminds her that they're following a lead to bring back Damon and Bonnie, and worries that if they're successful, Elena being compelled to forget her relationship with Damon will make things awkward and confusing for everyone. Elena assures Caroline that Alaric can compel her to remember her altered memories if Damon does end up coming back. **However, this "failsafe" ends up not working out (at least not in the way Elena originally thought), because Alaric is thrown over the anti-magic barrier in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get and is returned to being a human before he is able to return Elena's memories with compulsion. ***Despite this issue, Elena's memories are eventually returned in I'd Leave My Happy Home For You when she takes the cure Bonnie brought back from the 1994 Prison World and becomes a human doppelgänger again. *Tyler, Stefan, Matt, Alaric, and the reluctant Jeremy and Caroline all agree to keep the fact that Alaric compelled away Elena's memories of loving Damon a secret from her. **Though Elena assumed in her letter to herself in her diary (to be read in the case that she was told about the compulsion) it would be Caroline to "spill the beans," it was actually Stefan who ultimately told her the truth about Alaric compelling her at her request in Black Hole Sun. *Enzo demonstrates that he has a soft spot for Caroline during his fight with Stefan. *Believing Stefan is being selfish by giving up on his brother and wanting to give him payback for hurting Caroline, Enzo snaps Stefan's girlfriend Ivy's neck and promises that he will deliver on Damon's old promise for an 'eternity of misery' himself. ** It was later revealed in Black Hole Sun that Enzo had actually fed Ivy his blood before he killed her, and she ultimately completed her transition into a vampire while she was being buried by Dean in Welcome to Paradise. * Sarah reveals to Matt and Jeremy that she is in Mystic Falls to look for her father. *Tripp reveals he is a member of the Fell Family, one of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. He is also shown to have at least a little knowledge of the anti-magic spell over Mystic Falls, because he uses it to kill vampires that he finds lurking around the borders. *Tripp reveals that he grew up with Elena's adoptive father/biological uncle Grayson Gilbert before his mother divorced his father and left Mystic Falls. He tells Matt that the name Tripp is a nickname, that his real name is Thomas Vincent Fell III, and that he took his mother's maiden name, Cooke, so he wouldn't be known as Tripp Fell. *Tyler and Luke don't appear in this episode, but they were both mentioned by Elena. *Abby and Grayson Gilbert were mentioned in this episode by Jeremy and Tripp, respectively. *Bonnie and Damon discover that they're not alone in the "Otherworldly Time Dimension." *Matt learns that Sarah stole the car she used to get to Mystic Falls, and as a result of that and the fact that Sarah was attacked by Elena, Matt decides he can't allow Sarah to stay at the Lockwood Mansion anymore. **Jeremy, still feeling rebellious due to his grief regarding Bonnie's death, then decides to stay at the Salvatore Boarding House and tells Sarah she can stay with him there while she looks for her father. *Bonnie goes into her own home in the 1994-world she and Damon are in, where she finds Ms. Cuddles, a teddy bear she lost when she was nine years old. She also goes into her Grams' house and retrieves her grimoire in hopes that she can use it to reactivate her magic so they can finally leave the dimension and go home to their loved ones, as she was sure that Grams sent them to their mysterious dimension knowing that Bonnie would be able to get them out. ** It was later revealed in The Day I Tried To Live that Bonnie didn't actually lose her bear as a child -- Caroline stole it after she and Bonnie got in a fight, and because she didn't want her mother to find out that she stole it, she ran out into the woods and buried Ms. Cuddles there. Caroline would later go back to the woods with Stefan to dig her up in the same episode. Body Count *Ivy - Broken neck; killed by Enzo *Several other vampires - Forced into the Mystic Falls "anti-magic" barrier and burned in sunlight; killed by Tripp Cooke. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Lockwood Mansion *Savannah, Georgia **Stefan's new home *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena and Caroline's dorm room ***Diner ***Alaric's office *1994 Prison World **Mystic Grill (outside) **Gilbert House **Salvatore Boarding House *Unknown town **Hotel Albert Continuity *Enzo was last seen in Home. *Katherine was last mentioned in While You Were Sleeping by Damon and Elena. She was last seen in Gone Girl. * Abby Bennett Wilson was last mentioned in The Devil Inside when Bonnie and Jeremy went to visit her. * Grayson Gilbert was last mentioned in Fifty Shades of Grayson. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.67 million viewers in the USA, which is 0.14 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #WhenElenaKnew Cultural References *" " is a song by , released in 1992 as a to the single " ". In 1994, it reached 21 and 26 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and Modern Rock Tracks chart, respectively. Quotes |-|Trailer= :Alaric (to Elena): "Who is Damon Salvatore?" :Elena: "He was my boyfriend. He died." :Damon (to Bonnie): "Where the hell are we?" :Bonnie: "I have no idea." :Alaric (to Caroline): "I'm trying to get her to remember when she first fell in love with Damon." :Caroline (to Alaric): "She fell in love with Damon when she was still with Stefan." |-|Webclip 2= :Elena (to Caroline): "You're the last person I think would object to me erasing positive memories of Damon from my head." :Caroline (to Elena): "Yeah, but we are literally chasing a lead. W-what if we find something out? Yeah, you know what if Damon returns home and everything returns back to normal? And you're just sitting there all confused and weird?" :Elena (to Caroline): "Then Alaric will bring back my memories." :Caroline (to Elena): "But --''" :'Elena' (to 'Caroline): "But what? Go ahead, Caroline say what you need to say. I don't want to...pressure you into agreeing." :Caroline' (to 'Elena): "I--don't know what to say, I was actually trying to think of what Bonnie would say." :Elena' (to 'Caroline): "And?" :Caroline' (to 'Elena): "And...she'd say that you should do what's best for you." :Elena' (to 'Caroline): "Look, I think it's great that you still have hope, I really do but--for my own survival I need to let him go." :Caroline' (to 'Elena): "Well, then go on with your what-would-Bonnie-Bennett-do plan. I'll make bumper stickers." :Elena' (to 'Caroline): "I love you." |-|Producers' Preview= :Elena' (to 'Jeremy): "It's been four months. It's time to let go." :Jeremy' (to 'Elena): "Are you going to erase Bonnie from your head too?" :Elena: "Missing Bonnie, makes me sad, Jer. Missing Damon makes me dangerous." :Alaric' (to 'Elena): "I am supernaturally rewiring three years of your memories. If it were that easy, It wouldn't be so terrifying." :Enzo: (to '''Stefan): "Stefan! You are a hard man to track down." :Enzo: (to Stefan): "Got any bourbon?" :Enzo: (to Stefan): "What kind of coward gives up on his own brother?" :Stefan (to Enzo) "You don't know what you're talking about." :Bonnie (to Damon): "What happened?" :Bonnie (to Damon): "Why don't we see any people? If we're still on the Other Side we should at least be able to see the living." :Damon (to Bonnie): "Where the hell are we?" |-|Re#ash= :Alaric (to Elena): "Who is Damon Salvatore?" :Elena: "He was my boyfriend. He died." :Alaric (to Elena): "Who is Damon Salvatore?" :Elena: "He's a monster." :Enzo (to Caroline): "Hello gorgeous" :Enzo: (to Stefan): "Perhaps this will clear it all up." :Ivy: "OH MY GOD!" :Caroline: "ENZO!" :Stefan: "What the hell is wrong with you?" :Matt (to Jeremy): "Sarah's shady, the plates on her car are stolen, she's gotta go." :Bonnie (to Damon): "I didn't finish this." :Damon: "Well, neither did I." :Bonnie: "There's someone else here." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Yellow Ledbetter Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Webclip The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Webclip 2 Yellow Ledbetter (HD) The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Producers' Preview "Yellow Ledbetter" HD The Vampire Diaries - Rehash 6x02 "Yellow Ledbetter" HD Pictures |-|Promotional= Tvd_6x02_pic.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_2.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_3.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_4.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_5.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_6.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.02 -2014.10.03 19.19.00-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.08 -2014.10.03 19.19.13-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.12 -2014.10.03 19.19.39-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.13 -2014.10.03 19.19.43-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.16 -2014.10.03 19.19.50-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.22 -2014.10.03 19.20.14-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.17 -2014.10.03 19.19.58-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.25 -2014.10.03 19.20.22-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.21 -2014.10.03 19.20.52-.jpg Bonnie-and-miss-cuddles.jpg Alaric-in-yellow-ledbetter.jpg Bonnie-damon.jpg Elena-forgets-about-her-love-for-damon.jpg Matt-and-jer-602.jpg Stefan-salvatore-and-ivy.jpg Tripp-fell.jpg Elena_in_yellow_ledbetter.jpg BzlP1ihCQAAZ En.jpg |-|Screencaps= Yellow Ledbetter (1).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (2).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (3).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (4).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (5).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (6).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (7).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (8).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (9).jpg|Stefan's new house Yellow Ledbetter (10).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (11).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (12).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (13).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (14).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (15).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (16).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (17).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (18).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (19).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (20).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (21).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (22).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (23).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (24).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (25).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (26).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (27).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (28).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (29).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (30).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (31).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (32).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (33).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (34).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (35).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (36).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (37).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (38).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (39).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (40).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (41).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (42).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (43).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (44).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (45).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (46).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (47).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (48).jpg TVD_0610.jpg TVD_0614.jpg TVD_0624.jpg Yellow Ledbetter (51).jpg TVD_0648.jpg TVD_0656.jpg TVD_0662.jpg TVD_06881.jpg TVD_06921.jpg TVD_0700.jpg TVD_0716.jpg Yellow Ledbetter (60).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (61).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (62).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (66).jpg TVD_0764.jpg TVD_0767.jpg TVD_0796.jpg Yellow Ledbetter (67).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (68).jpg TVD 0890.jpg TVD_0910.jpg TVD_0968.jpg normal_tvd602_1072.jpg normal_tvd602_1086.jpg normal_tvd602_1100.jpg normal_tvd602_1104.jpg normal_tvd602_1114.jpg normal_tvd602_1117.jpg normal_tvd602_1133.jpg normal_tvd602_1141.jpg normal_tvd602_1143.jpg normal_tvd602_1150.jpg normal_tvd602_1175.jpg normal_tvd602_1177.jpg normal_tvd602_1179.jpg normal_tvd602_1188.jpg normal_tvd602_1204.jpg normal_tvd602_1227.jpg normal_tvd602_1249.jpg normal_tvd602_1256.jpg normal_tvd602_1259.jpg normal_tvd602_1273.jpg normal_tvd602_1284.jpg normal_tvd602_1287.jpg normal_tvd602_1300.jpg normal_tvd602_1302.jpg normal_tvd602_1305.jpg Normal tvd602 1359.jpg Normal tvd602 1400.jpg Normal tvd602 1406.jpg Normal tvd602 1410.jpg Normal tvd602 1411.jpg Normal tvd602 1427.jpg Normal tvd602 1438.jpg Normal tvd602 1442.jpg Normal tvd602 1444.jpg normal_tvd602_1458.jpg normal_tvd602_1476.jpg normal_tvd602_1477.jpg normal_tvd602_1504.jpg normal_tvd602_1584.jpg normal_tvd602_1600.jpg TVD_1432.jpg normal_tvd602_1634.jpg normal_tvd602_1691.jpg normal_tvd602_1711.jpg normal_tvd602_1720.jpg TVD_1474.jpg normal_tvd602_1750.jpg TVD_1485.jpg TVD_1511.jpg TVD_1536.jpg normal_tvd602_1840.jpg TVD_1555.jpg normal_tvd602_1855.jpg normal_tvd602_1856.jpg normal_tvd602_1859.jpg TVD_1576.jpg TVD_1590.jpg TVD_1591.jpg TVD_1625.jpg TVD_1628.jpg TVD_16333.jpg TVD_1644.jpg TVD_1646.jpg TVD_1656.jpg TVD_1676.jpg TVD_1700.jpg TVD_1704.jpg TVD_1713.jpg TVD_1740.jpg TVD_1745.jpg TVD_1767.jpg TVD_1775.jpg TVD_1790.jpg TVD_1810.jpg TVD_1822.jpg TVD_1829.jpg TVD_1852.jpg TVD_1865.jpg TVD_1879.jpg TVD_1890.jpg TVD_1906.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six